Abri Fraternel
by Bluemoon613
Summary: After Sakuya and Albert get stranded in a snow storm, they are rescued by a local college kid/secret agent. Set roughly a year after the events of Holiday Star, but contains no spoilers. Written for the 2014 Legumentine's Tumblr Gift Exchange.


I own nothing. HB and its characters belong to Moa and I promise to play nicely with them.

Enjoy!

* * *

Two lights appeared out of the darkness. While the blizzard raged on, a limousine slowly worked its way down the slick road.

Sakuya Le Bel Shirogane dozed in the backseat, oblivious to the way his usually unflappable butler gripped the wheel and gritted his teeth.

"Albert, turn the heat up. It's getting chilly back here."

"…yes, sir."

Sakuya nestled comfortably and yawned. It had been a long weekend of visiting a smaller branch of the Le Bel family and he couldn't wait to get back to Littledove Hachiman city, even if it meant being surrounded by his peasant classmates the next morning. In fact, he sort of looked forward to tomorrow's homeroom; he bought everyone souvenirs and even got his wings on a distant aunt's tanuki udon recipe for the resident hunter-gatherer.

A sudden jerk yanked Sakuya out of his thoughts. He looked outside only to see another set of headlights retreat into the complete white-out.

"Albert, what just happened?"

But Albert didn't answer, his eyes glued to the road. A few seconds later, the car came to a sloppy halt. Shifting into park, Albert said, "My apologies, Master Sakuya. It appears we have missed our exit."

"Wrong exit? Then where are we now?"

Albert fiddled with the GPS on the dashboard and said, "A rest stop. We'll be on our way shortly, sir."

Sakuya sat back with a huff. Satisfied with the new route, Albert replaced the GPS and reversed the vehicle.

**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH.**

Albert stopped, waited a beat and tried again.

**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH.**

**SCREECH. SCREECH. SCREECH.**

**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH.**

Completely stuck.

30 minutes later, Sakuya sat behind the steering wheel and watched Albert trudge through the cold. Albert tried to jostle the car free with multiple reverse attempts. He had found a small shovel in the trunk and dug the car out of the snow drift. He even pushed the front while Sakuya floored the gas. But the pavement proved too slick and the limo refused to budge. Red-faced from exertion and cold, Albert returned to the passenger's seat.

"It appears we will have to wait until morning."

Sakuya scoffed, "Nonsense. We'll just have to call my father."

"Sir, It-"

Just then, a classical concerto rang from Sakuya's pocket; he took out his phone, frowned at the unfamiliar number and answered, "Allô?"

"Salut~, Sakuya! And how are you faring on this wintery night?" a cheerful, flirtatious voice called out.

"I'm hanging up, mongrel."

"Wait wait wait! Don't you have time to chat with your lonely college brother?"

"I have nothing to say to you. How did you even get this number, peasant?"

Ignoring the question, Yuuya responded, "Ah, but I am glad to hear your voice, cher frère. I was worried you were out in this squall."

"…"

"…Sakuya?"

"I'm hanging up."

"Sakuya, do you need some help?~"

"Your assistance is not required, mongrel," Sakuya lowered the phone and prepared to hang up when a sharp look from Albert stopped him. "Sir, there's no way someone from the mansion can get here by morning. His campus is nearby. Unless you'd prefer to sleep here tonight," he pointed out.

With a sigh of resignation, Sakuya spoke into his phone, "Listen carefully, mongrel…"

Yuuya escorted the stranded birds into the residence hall, after meeting and guiding them from the highway. All three birds shivered as they climbed the steps to third floor, but Yuuya still kept a cheerful face.

"Why are you smiling, mongrel?" Sakuya asked with a scowl.

"I'm just so happy you're taking me up on my offer to visit, even if you did bring a third wheel," Yuuya replied with a sidelong look to the dark butler.

Sakuya snorted, "Well, you should feel privileged to even be in company of my servants, let alone myself."

"Oh? Well, next time try to be stranded with Miss Tousaka~" Yuuya fished his keys out and opened the door.

Yuuya gestured for Sakuya to enter, but the younger fantail refused to move. "You cannot possibly expect me to stay here. It reeks of squalor."

Yuuya nudged him through the doorway, "Ah Sakuya, you wound me! I find it quite cozy~"

As a single dorm room, the space was particularly small, with only a desk and bed. College debris littered the floor and a single lightbulb filled the room with an orange haze. Sakuya stiffly entered and tried to look dignified amongst the mess. Albert followed, carrying the few bags they brought with them. Setting them down and retrieving his cell phone, Albert said "Master Sakuya, if I am no longer needed I will be in the lobby. Your parents will want to know you're safe and I have some business to take care of."

Sakuya hesitated, but nodded. "Very well, Albert."

Albert bowed in farewell and left, ignoring Yuuya's dark stare. Yuuya shook his head and turned to Sakuya. "The bathrooms are down the hall. Shall I take you there?"

Sakuya bristled. "That will not be necessary, peasant. I'll find my own way."

"Don't get lost, mon frère," Yuuya winked. Sakuya grimaced and all but fled into the hallway.

Sakuya found the bathroom easily. He splashed water on his face and contemplated his misfortune. At this point, he'd prefer the home of literally anybirdie else to that of his half-breed excuse for a brother. Kawara, Higure, Okosan…

_No. Not Okosan_, he grimaced. He took a deep breath and stood up straight. _Sulking is not fit for a Le Bel. We are better than that. _**_I _**_am better than that._ Finished at the sink, Sakuya held his head high and returned to Yuuya.

When he entered, he saw that Yuuya was on his phone. Yuuya looked up and turned away, "Yes, that works for me. Ah…can we possibly speak again tomorrow? I have guests tonight."

Ignoring the conversation, Sakuya slumped. He felt his earlier hike through the storm and exhaustion finally hit him. Like a zombie, he practically collapsed onto Yuuya's unmade bed.

"Yes, the usual place. See you then. Adieu~" Yuuya hung up and looked across the room, only to see a completely passed out Sakuya.

Yuuya could barely suppress his chuckle. "Well, it seems a pillow fight is out of the question."

Sakuya grunted and rolled over in his sleep. Smiling slightly, Yuuya covered the sleeping fantail with the duvet. He then retrieved an extra blanket from the closet and settled onto his desk chair next to the bed. He glanced out at the still raging storm and back to his little brother.

"Bonne nuit, Sakuya," he whispered and settled in for the night.

_Fin._


End file.
